Warriors Dawn of a New Era: Jagged Thunder
by Dustwhisker The Cat
Summary: Even before leaf-bare ThunderClan is experiencing hardships... ShadowClan becoming an ever present threat on their borders... A cold-blooded murder... Lightningpaw is just a normal apprentice; how could he be mixed up in all of this? He never knew how much he would.
1. Allegiances & Prolouge

**My first fanfiction! I have been waiting so LONG wondering about that urge to write something about the series that I loved so much. Then I finally decided one thing... I leaped onto my laptop and started typing chapter after chapter of this story! Now it has all come together in this work of writing. So enjoy!  
**

**Allegiances**

ThunderClan

Leader: Moonstar (Sleek, silver, she-cat)

Deputy: Stonefang (Muscular gray tom with dark grey blotches)

Medicine Cat: Tinyroot (Very small, solid reddish-brown tom with a bushy tail)

Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Dustclaw (Tabby pale ginger tom)

Apprentice: Specklepaw

Pepperflight (Gray she-cat with darker flecks)

Apprentice: Lightningpaw

Squirreltail (Brown tabby she-cat with a long, bushy tail)

Apprentice: Oakpaw

Thornfoot (Black tom with fur that stands on end)

Apprentice: Adderpaw

Fawndapple (Dusty brown she-cat)

Apprentice: Flowerpaw

Nettlefur (Grey and white tom)

Blacktooth (Massive black tom)

Frosteyes (Pure white she-cat)

Apprentices: (More than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Specklepaw (Light brown she-cat with dark ginger patches and blue eyes)

Lightningpaw (Handsome golden tom with glossy fur and amber eyes)

Oakpaw (Orange tabby tom with blue eyes)

Adderpaw (Black tom with amber eyes)

Flowerpaw (Light ginger she-cat with white underbelly and paws, a fluffy tail and blue eyes)

Queens: (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Sedgeflower (Pale ginger with white patches and blue eyes)

Silentbreeze (Grey tabby with amber eyes)

Shorttail (Dusky brown tabby with amber eyes)

Milkfur (White and black with blue eyes)

Elders: (Former Warriors and Queens)

Tornfur (Dark brown tom with patchy pelt, formerly medicine cat)

Honeypool (Lightly colored she-cat)

Rowanheart (Dark brown tabby tom)

Birchwhisper (Dusky brown she-cat with ginger patch on chest)

Mouseleap (Pale grey she-cat)

ShadowClan:

Leader: Littlestar (Very small brown tabby she-cat with a bushy tail)

Deputy: Leafpelt (Dappled, mottled grey tabby she-cat)

Medicine Cat: Willowpond (Beautiful light brown she-cat with long soft fur)

Warriors: 

Birchblaze (Jet black tom with a white tipped tail)

Apprentice: Cedarpaw

Brambleshadow (Russet tom)

Apprentice: Sandpaw

Dapplesong (Tortoiseshell and white dappled she-cat)

Apprentice: Sparrowpaw

Finchclaw (Mouse-brown and cream tom)

Gorsestorm (Tabby ginger and white tom)

Firestripe (Tabby tom with a flame colored pelt)

Queens:

Shiningstep (White with emerald eyes)

Heathertail (Dark orange with a light orange tail tip, heather-blue eyes, and pale underside)

Elders:

Rainpetal (Gray tabby she-cat)

Snowrise (White she-cat with grey tipped ears)

Foxpelt (Orange tom with thick pelt and white-tipped tail)

WindClan:

Leader:Stormstar (Dark gray tom)

Deputy:Crookedtail (Dappled gray tom with bent tail)

Medicine Cat:Volepond (Brown-striped tabby tom)

Warriors: 

Poppycloud (Dark brown tabby and white she-cat)

Apprentice: Meadowpaw

Creamfur (Creamy brown tabby and white she cat)

Apprentice: Spottedpaw

Spidertail (Black and white tom with a long skinny tail)

Apprentice: Ravenpaw

Twilightsong (Long haired dark gray and pale silver striped tabby she-cat)

Apprentice: Hollypaw

Yellowfire (Dark brown tabby tom with long bushy fur)

Nightfog (Lean black tom)

Hawkfur (Tawny tom with darker ears and tail)

Queens:

Shortfire (Short stocky gray tabby with pale chest and amber eyes)

Oliveshade (Tortoiseshell with green eyes)

Orangenight (Ginger with blue eyes)

Elders: 

Halffoot (Brown tabby tom with missing section of one of his front paws)

Weaselscar (Tabby ginger tom with white paws)

Morningice (Light brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly)

Eaglewing (Grey tabby tom with white underbelly)

RiverClan:

Leader: Midnightstar (Black tom with single white stripe running along his spine)

Deputy: Runningbrook (Slender brown tabby she-cat)

Medicine Cat: Lilyberry (Grey tabby she-cat with white paws)

Warriors:

Blossomhaze (Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with petal shaped white patches and a thick pelt)

Apprentice: Maplepaw

Tawnyeyes (Black and white tom)

Apprentice: Autumpaw

Motheye (Golden tabby tom)

Ebonywind (Solid black tom)

Coppercloud (Dark ginger she-cat)

Queens:

Swiftspots (Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes)

Elders:

Dayfrost (Golden tabby the-cat)

Ivystreak (Silver and white tabby tom)

**Prologue **

"The gathering is now in session!" yowled a small brown cat sitting on a branch of an ancient oak. The full moon cast its soft glow on a group of warriors, apprentices, and elders sitting below in a grassy clearing surrounded on all sides by thick bushes and pine trees. The light of the moon shone on a sleek silver she-cat sitting besides the brown tabby. "Would you like to start first Moonstar?" mewed the brown she-cat to the silver one.

"Certainly, Littlestar," meowed Moonstar, "Prey has been running well despite the approaching leaf bare," she yowled to the assembled cats below. "One of our queens, Sedgeflower, has given birth to three healthy kits, they are strong and ThunderClan will make sure they will survive leaf-bare," Moonstar finished. "Midnightstar, you may begin," she mewed to the back tom sitting on an opposite branch.

"Thank you Moonstar," Midnightstar mewed in return. "RiverClan is pleased to announce that we to have had new kits arrive as well. We are certain that Swiftspots will be able to nurse them as well through leaf-bare."

Below a small reddish-brown tom heard the amused mew of a grey and white tom besides him: "He doesn't say!"

"Well he does say, Nettlefur," came the annoyed mew of the reddish-brown tom. "The river has enough fish to last RiverClan for a hundred leaf-bares."

"Mouse-brain!" exclaimed Nettlefur. "I was just being sarcastic, Tinyroot," he meowed.

"Stop meowing then, Midnightstar hasn't finished," Tinyroot gave a flick of his tail in annoyance.

"Earlier this moon a group of foxes was spotted in RiverClan territory," Midnightstar continued, "However we were able to chase it across the border into ShadowClan territory." Midnightstar exchanged a glance with Littlestar signaling her chance to start.

"To begin with, we thank RiverClan for giving us some foxes to sharpen our warrior's claws with," Littlestar's tone was riddled with bemusement. "But other than RiverClan's _gracious _gift to ShadowClan this past moon has been quite uneventful."

Tinyroot heard hushed _mrrow's_ from the ShadowClan warriors around them and sighed inwardly, _"It's just like ShadowClan to act this overconfident like the fox-hearts they are!" _he thought to himself. Realizing what just went through his mind Tinyroot scolded silently, _"No! You are a medicine cat, Tinyroot. It is not in your positions to be making judgments about other clans."_

Littlestar finished and gestured to Stormstar, the leader of WindClan, to signal him to begin.

The rest of the gathering went on uneventfully and was finished when Stormstar finished reporting all of the news in WindClan. Moonstar leaped down from her perch and signaled with her tail for her clan to follow her. Tinyroot immediately heeded the signal and fell into step with the other cats of ThunderClan as they stepped on the tree bridge that led off of the small island that the gathering was being held on. As Tinyroot stepped off he immediately spotted a gray blotched tom out of the corner of his eye and rushed toward him.

"Stonefang my I have a word?" asked Tinyroot to the tall dark blotched tom.

"Of course Tinyroot," meowed Stonefang.

"Please tell Moonstar when we get back to camp to ask the dawn and dusk patrols to check for fox-scent near the ShadowClan boarder." Tinyroot mewed.

"Why? It seemed by the way Littlestar was talking that her warriors were going to use the foxes' pelt to line their nests," Stonefang replied.

"Trust me I know that Littlestar would much rather use foxes to stir up a bit of trouble with ThunderClan than to make their dens comfier." Tinyroot mewed. "Besides I've shared tongues with StarClan and the outlook for this leaf-bare indicates that it will be a tough one and the last thing we need is a whole group of foxes wandering in our territory stealing prey."

"Okay I'll be sure to notify Moonstar." Stonefang mewed.

Tinyroot flicked his ears in acknowledgment, staring straight ahead but couldn't stop the words of his warrior ancestors repeating themselves again and again in his head.

"_When the innocent flower falls to the jaws of one whose heart is cold as ice,_

_Clan-mate will turn against Clan-mate,_

_And the warriors of thunder will destroy themselves,_

_When they do away with all they will need,_

_to make it through the moons of leaf bare." _

**Is it good? I would really like to know! So please review and tell me how I am doing so far! (And thanks to all who do!)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Lightningpaw felt something prod him on his flank. _He shifted in his nest but did not stir. He felt the thing poked him again except harder this time. "Stop it," Lightningpaw mumbled while he shifted again turning his back to the source of the prodding.

"Wake up!"

Lightningpaw eyes shot open as he scrambled onto his paws flinging scraps of moss across the apprentice's den. Early morning light was streaming through the bramble tendrils that hung over the entrance to the cave where the apprentice den was made. A dark flecked she-cat stood at the entrance parting the brambles with her body.

"Come on lazy-head remember we are needed for the dawn patrol?" she meowed.

"Okay I'm coming, Pepperflight, but there is no need to yowl in my ear." Lightningpaw meowed crossly while rubbing his sore ear against his shoulder.

"Sorry," mewed Pepperflight as she gave Lightningpaw's ear an apologetic lick. She turned around and padded out of the apprentice's den beckoning with her tail for Lightningpaw to follow. Lightningpaw ducked under the bramble tendrils and padded out into the main clearing. The thorn wall that lined the top of the stone hollow where ThunderClan has made their camp was lined with frost. Lightningpaw fluffed out his pelt against the cold and padded down to meet the group of his clan mates who have assembled for the dawn patrol.

"Is everyone here?" meowed Stonefang sweeping his amber gaze around the assembled cats.

"I'm not so sure where's Thornfoot?" asked Frosteyes, a white she-cat.

"You're right and Adderpaw is not here either…," Stonefang trailed off.

"He left the warrior's den before sunrise he said that he wanted to see Tinyroot about something," meowed Frosteyes, a white she-cat.

"Interesting," Stonefang mewed. "Lightningpaw can you go to the medicine den and check if Thornfoot is still there?"

"Okay Stonefang," meowed Lightningpaw briskly as he padded off towards the medicine den. The golden tom pushed through the bramble screen that covered the entrance to the medicine den and wrinkled his nose at the sharp stench of herbs.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Thornfoot, whenever you step on a thorn you should let me remove it immediately." Tinyroot mewed irritably at a black warrior lying in a nest of moss. "But you just had to let it get infected."

"I didn't mean to," meowed Thornfoot. "It just that it hurts a lot when you pull it out," he mewed while giving his injured paw a few swift licks, "Besides you are not that gentle."

"Then next time you can go bawling to the queens the next time you step on a thorn," Tinyroot mewed cynically. "Now stay still," he said while scooping a green paste with his paw onto a beech leaf.

"What is it?" mewed Thornfoot giving the paste a sniff.

"Its marigold, it will stop the infection," Tinyroot explained.

"_Oh well looks like I got all the information I needed." _Lightningpaw thought as he padded out of the medicine den without Tinyroot noticing.

"Do you know where Thornfoot is?" asked Stonefang as Lightningpaw joined the circle.

"In the medicine den," meowed Lightningpaw, "He has an infected wound," the golden apprentice explained.

"So he won't be able to join us?" mewed Stonefang.

"I think so," answered Lightningpaw.

"Okay then, in that case I'll be joining you on the patrol," meowed Stonefang. "Frosteyes can you please fetch Adderpaw? It will do you good to see what it is like having an apprentice of your own."

"Certainly," mewed the white warrior, excitement gleaming in her blue eyes as she dashed off towards the apprentice's den and returned a few heartbeats later with Adderpaw alongside her.

"Overslept too, huh?" asked Lightningpaw.

"Yeah, I guess so," meowed Adderpaw giving his rumpled chest fur a few swift licks.

"Okay everyone we will remark the boarder ahead," meowed Stonefang.

Lightningpaw looked ahead at the bare twoleg path ahead of them and the stretch of woods ahead, after that they will reach the ShadowClan boarder

"Wait, do you smell that?" Adderpaw asked.

Lightningpaw raised his nose to the air and drew in a deep breath. He instantly recoiled as he recognized the foul stench. _ShadowClan! What are they doing here? This is ThunderClan territory!_

"Well, looks like we have invaders trespassing on _ShadowClan_ territory!" a new voice sneered.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Leafpelt," Lightningpaw heard Stonefang snarl at the ShadowClan deputy standing triumphantly at the other end of the twoleg path as if she had won a battle.

"Greetings Stonefang," meowed the mottled gray tabby. "But enough chit-chat, what I really wanted to know was why you are on our territory," Leafpelt meowed calmly as three more ShadowClan warriors and their apprentices padded up behind her.

_We are already outnumbered! _Lightningpaw realized, anxiously tearing the grass with his unsheathed claws. He knew this will not end well if things led to a battle but he was ready to fight on behalf of his clan. He locked his furious gaze with a tortoiseshell and white apprentice whose pelt too was bristling.

"Lightningpaw," Stonefang quietly mewed bringing his muzzle close to Lightningpaw's ear. "I need you to run to camp and get hel-,"

"I'm sorry I don't think you will be able to do that," interrupted Leafpelt as she flicked her tail beckoning two more ShadowClan warriors to come up behind the ThunderClan patrol; the warriors in the front spread out until they completely encircled the group. "You have two choices now, Stonefang: You can go bawling to your leader Moonstar like the bunch of terrified kits are and give up this piece of territory, or you can stay and fight and get shredded to mousedust!," the last words came out as a snarl.

"Are you flea-brained?" hissed Stonefang. "We'd rather be skinned alive and fed to the crows then surrender to you!"

"Well it looks like the crows are going to have a decent meal by the end of the day," Leafpelt mewed smugly. "ShadowClan attack!" she gave the rallying yowl and ShadowClan warriors leaped at the patrol from all sides.

Lightningpaw immediately felt the breath being knocked out of him as, taken by surprise; he was bowled over by the tortoiseshell apprentice. Searing pain shot through his body as he felt the apprentice's teeth sink deep into his shoulder. _How could I have let my guard down so easily? _Lightningpaw thought franticly. All the smells of blood and ShadowClan were invading his nostrils. All around him he heard the screeches of fighting cats. But he couldn't give up, for all his clan he had to try!

Giving a mighty heave Lightningpaw rolled onto his injured shoulder and brought his other paw with unsheathed claws raking hard against the side of the tortoiseshell apprentice's face. He felt with satisfaction the warm feel of blood splattered beneath his claws. _That will teach you to mess with ThunderClan!_ The apprentice gave a startled yowl and released his hold.

"Lightningpaw have you seen Adderpaw?"

Lightningpaw whirled around and came face to face with a panic stricken Frosteyes, her pelt stained with scarlet.

"I thought he was with you!" yowled Lightningpaw over the commotion.

"Well I can't find him he's gone!" cried the white she-cat.

It was true, Adderpaw was nowhere in sight. Lightningpaw looked around and saw Stonefang grabbing a warrior by the scruff and tossing him aside only to be tackled by two others, and Pepperflight surrounded by three snarling toms but Adderpaw was nowhere. Not only was that but ThunderClan rapidly losing the battle. _Great StarClan are we all going to be killed? _Wondered Lightningpaw hopelessly.

"Lightningpaw look!" Frosteyes yowled suddenly.

Out from the undergrowth burst a whole ThunderClan patrol led by Moonstar followed by Adderpaw. Relief washed over Lightningpaw like a wave making him dizzy with it. The ShadowClan warriors suddenly froze at the sight of the oncoming battle patrol, terror in their eyes.

"Back now, ShadowClan!" yowled Leafpelt. "We did not want this lousy piece of territory anyways _Blunder_Clan!" she yowled as she and the ShadowClan shot off towards the trees and disappeared into the undergrowth.

"Nettlefur, Blacktooth, follow them, make sure they leave our territory," commanded Moonstar.

The two warriors nodded and shot off through the undergrowth. Lightningpaw spotted something a few fox lengths away; it was the same tortoiseshell apprentice except that he was stumbling as if he were blind before he finally collapsed in a heap of brown, black, and white fur. Moonstar apparently saw the apprentice too and beckoned a few other warriors to follow her and they swiftly surrounded the tortoiseshell apprentice. Lightningpaw limped after them unable to put weight on his injured shoulder.

The apprentice looked small and terrified under the gaze of so many enemy warriors. _He must have been newly apprenticed, _Lightningpaw realized. Is this _really _what had injured him? He really did let his guard down.

One side of the apprentice's face was covered with matted blood from a bleeding eye but his other eye widened in terror.

"Please don't kill me!" came his terrified wail.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lightningpaw limped into camp along with the rest of the scratched and bruised ThunderClan patrol. He shot a look of gratitude at Adderpaw who had warned everyone that they were being attacked. _We would have been crow-food without him. _Lightningpaw's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Moonstar.

"Has anyone seen Tinyroot?" the silver leader yowled to the cats in the clearing obviously awaiting their arrival.

"I told him look for some daisy for my stiff joints," meowed Honeypool, a lightly colored elder. "Oh, if any young cats die it will be all my fault," she meowed while looking at her paws.

"Who's going to die?"

All the cats whirled around to see Tinyroot holding a bundle of daisy leaves in his jaws which he quickly dropped when he saw the bedraggled condition of the ThunderClan patrol.

"Is anyone seriously hurt?" the apprenticed sized tom asked, the authority in his tone almost making Lightningpaw forget how small he was.

"Lightningpaw has a bite on his shoulder but luckily we have nothing serious," Stonefang mewed.

"ShadowClan was toying with us," Frosteyes muttered.

Tinyroot quickly rushed up to Lightningpaw and sniffed his wound.

"You will live," he meowed briskly as he rushed off to all the other members of the patrol.

_Thanks for the help _Lightningpaw thought.

"Wait a minute, who's this?" Tinyroot suddenly mewed.

Every cat turned towards Tinyroot who was standing besides the tortoiseshell apprentice who was now lying on the ground, breaths coming fast and shallow.

"He's a prisoner from ShadowClan," mewed Stonefang.

"Great StarClan what did you do with him?" Tinyroot mewed and without waiting for an answer he meowed, "Never mind just take him into my den; Lightningpaw you can come too, the rest of you can wait."

Stonefang picked up the apprentice by the scruff and dragged him towards the medicine den and Lightningpaw started limping towards the den suddenly wincing as his injured paw touched the ground.

"Do you need help?"

Lightningpaw turned his head around to see Flowerpaw stopping besides him, her blue eyes filled with concern.

"No thanks," Lightningpaw quickly mewed as he hurried away. It was already enough to be injured by an apprentice barely a moon into his apprenticeship but he didn't need to be treated like a kit on its first time out of the nursery either. He pushed through the bramble tendrils and into the medicine den.

"Come this way Lightningpaw," mewed Tinyroot hurriedly ushering Lightningpaw to a mossy nest. "Don't move your shoulder until I get back," he meowed as he rushed off a couple tail lengths away to the cleft in the rock where he stored his herbs and to the tortoiseshell apprentice's nest.

Lightningpaw curled up in his nest, his shoulder throbbing. Sleepiness overtook him like a wave as he laid his tail over his muzzle but he couldn't help but wonder, _why is he so concerned with the ShadowClan apprentice rather than me? _He opened one eye to look at his wounded shoulder. Tooth marks were all over it but all the blood had dried up to a crusty red-brown. That was the last thing he saw before he finally drifted off to sleep.

Lightningpaw found himself at the edge of a beautiful forest that seemed strangely warm despite the leaf-bare. _What is this place? _Lightningpaw didn't recognize it. _I must be dreaming._

"Lightningpaw!"

Lightningpaw whipped around to find to his great amazement, standing there was Flowerpaw.

_What is she doing in my dreams? _

Flowerpaw was looking at him in a strange way. Her eyes betrayed a mixture of bewilderment, shock, and sorrow. That was all Lightningpaw saw before she suddenly whipped around and shot off through the undergrowth.

"Flowerpaw wait!" Lightningpaw yowled as he shot off after her. He had to find out why she was here; he had to find out why she ran away. His heart pounding, his legs aching, he followed the blur of golden fur until he felt as if his heart would explode out of his chest.

"Lightningpaw, Lightningpaw!" her shocked cry echoed in his ears.

"Lightningpaw!"

Lightningpaw's eyes shot open once more. How long had he slept? Tinyroot was standing over him.

"Finally you are awake!" he meowed. "Now will you please stop kicking for a few heartbeats? How do you expect me to clean your wound if you twitch more than a fox in a fit? Unless you can clean it by yourself," the brown tom added.

Lightningpaw groaned and lay his head back down in the nest, too tired to do anything by himself.

"That's what I thought," Tinyroot mewed as he bent down and started licking Lightningpaw's shoulder roughly with his tongue to clean up all the dried crust.

Lightningpaw didn't care about Tinyroot's tough licking but what was that place? Why was Flowerpaw there? He thought cats didn't usually share dreams. Was that even possible? Lightningpaw couldn't care more before Tinyroot's rhythmic licking slowly brought him to the confines of sleep once more.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

There was a great scuffling coming from the clearing. Lightningpaw blinked open his eyes. Dawn light was streaming in through the brambles giving the stone floor a soft glow. Lightningpaw raised his head and looked at the tortoiseshell apprentice who was still curled up in his nest, back turned towards him. He looked at his shoulder which was wrapped with cobwebs where underneath Lightningpaw could feel some kind of a poultice warm against his pelt.

Lightningpaw got up to his paws and caught sight of Tinyroot in his own den. He thought briefly whether or not to wake him and ask for permission to go outside.

_No way!_

Lightningpaw gingerly placed his injured paw on the ground. Fortunately he didn't feel bolt of pain shooting up his shoulder so he guessed it would do no harm to go outside and see what the entire clamor in the clearing was about.

Lightningpaw pushed past the brambles and padded out into the main clearing. Almost immediately he was nearly shouldered over by Thornfoot.

"Lightningpaw!" he exclaimed. "Have you seen Flowerpaw recently?"

"Err, no," Lightningpaw mewed a bit bewildered before Thornfoot abruptly turned and ran off.

He stumbled about the clearing pushed around by pacing elders and rushing warriors who were all panicking about something. Were they being attacked? He saw no signs of an invasion. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of orange tabby fur.

"Oakpaw!" the orange tabby was sitting by the apprentice's den, tail wrapped around his paws with a tight expression on his face.

"Oh, hello Lightningpaw," Oakpaw mewed. "You are looking better."

"I know but do you know what is going on?" asked Lightningpaw.

"You didn't hear?" exclaimed Oakpaw in a surprised tone.

"I was in the medicine den!" Oakpaw could be such a mousebrain sometimes!

"Flowerpaw is missing!" yowled Oakpaw. "She disappeared sometime last sunrise!"

It felt as if a stone dropped into Lightningpaw's stomach, weighing him down with dread. What if she got lost? What if something- no, he couldn't bring himself to bear the possibilities.

"Silence!"

The entire clearing fell silent as every cat froze and looked up towards the Highledge where Moonstar was standing, her neck fur bristling, her entire body ridged.

"We are all very aware of what has happened, Flowerpaw is missing!" she continued. "But will it help if we just run around like frightened mice? Will that solve our problem? I didn't think so. Now pay attention to your deputy who will organize the search patrols," she said as she glanced at Stonefang who dipped his head in acknowledgement.

"Okay then all warriors gather around," meowed Stonefang with a flick of his tail. "Squirreltail you go with Frosteyes on the dawn patrol and keep and try keeping an eye out for Flowerpaw too."

"Can I take my apprentice with me?" meowed Squirreltail.

"Of course we need as many cats as possible," replied Stonefang.

"Pepperflight you and your apprentice can go with Dustclaw and Specklepaw and search near the abandoned twoleg nest, that is if Lightningpaw is fit to travel," the grey blotched deputy mewed while eyeing Lightningpaw's cobweb wrapped shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure he will be," meowed Tinyroot padding up to the group. "If he could slip out of my den without stumbling enough to wake me then I'm sure he will be able to keep up with the patrols."

Lightningpaw shot the brown medicine cat a grateful glance but Tinyroot's expression was unreadable.

"I'll do anything to find my sister," Specklepaw meowed determinedly.

"Okay then, everyone, follow me," meowed Dustclaw taking the lead.

Lightningpaw padded out of camp through the thorn tunnel right behind Pepperflight.

They padded down the old twoleg thunderpath that led to the abandoned twoleg nest. Once they were far away from the camp Pepperflight piped up, "Lightningpaw, see if you can pick up Flowerpaw's scent."

Lightningpaw opened his mouth letting the air wash over his scent glands. He picked up the delicious aroma of squirrel but there was something underneath that.

"Flowerpaw's scent trail!" cried out Lightningpaw as he quickly shot ahead. Yes, it led _straight to_ the old twoleg nest.

_But why would anyone go in there?_

The boxy nest was made of rotting mossy wood and its roof had fell in long ago. Lightningpaw shivered at the thought of entering that thing.

"You are right Lightningpaw," meowed Dustclaw, muzzle raised to taste the air. "This is Flowerpaw's scent trail."

The scent kept on getting stronger and stronger the closer they got to the nest. It led them to the garden but then it suddenly snaked around the nest.

"Flowerpaw are you there?" called out Specklepaw, a hint of hope in her voice.

Dustclaw suddenly froze as they rounded a corner his fur bristling. "Everyone," he meowed, voice shaking, "Just please step back," his voice tight with horror.

"Why what's out there?" asked Specklepaw pushing her way to the front until she froze too.

"Oh no. . . No. . . .," Specklepaw choked, her voice rising to a wail; "No!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lightningpaw took in the awfulness with his own eyes: Flowerpaw's body splayed on the ground, throat ripped open with dried blood everywhere. Her mouth open in a soundless wail, her eyes staring without sight into the distance. It took a few heartbeats for the terrible truth to dawn on Lightningpaw.

_Flowerpaw is dead._ _No, she was _killed. The sight before him couldn't have been an accident.

"Lightningpaw," Pepperflight mewed, her voice barely above a whisper. "Please go back to camp and inform Moonstar of- of what happened."

Lightningpaw didn't need to hear anymore, he immediately whipped around and ran out of the twoleg garden. He shot through the undergrowth dashing blindly through the ferns until he came to the thorn tunnel and shot into camp.

The main clearing was completely deserted. Every warrior was out on the search patrols. He ran across the clearing and poked his head into the leader's den. It was deserted. Moonstar's scent was still fresh though so that meant she couldn't have left long ago.

Lightningpaw suddenly caught a glimpse of black and white fur entering the nursery.

"Milkfur!" Lightningpaw bounded up to the nursery queen.

The black and white queen turned around, her eyes widened in astonishment.

"Lightningpaw you are back so soon? Where is the rest of your patrol? Did you find Flowerpaw?" Milkfur asked.

"I'll tell you later," Lightningpaw hastily mewed, "But what I do want to know is where Moonstar is."

"She is with Tinyroot in the medicine den," answered Milkfur.

"'Kay thanks!" Lightningpaw mewed as he dashed off towards the medicine den. He bounded up to the brambles but stopped at the sound of Tinyroot's hostile mew.

"StarClan has been not talking to me, Moonstar," Tinyroot hissed from inside the den. "Do you expect me to just go up to them and ask 'Hey, have you seen Flowerpaw we have been searching for her since this _dawn_ and we would really like to know where she is right now.'?" Tinyroot's mew was cynical.

"Tinyroot," Moonstar's mew was tight with weariness. "She had been missing ever since the dawn patrol came in last sunrise and that is a very long time."

"Well then why are you asking me _now_? Do you not have the patience to at least wait until the search patrols come in?" Tinyroot mew was thick with irritation.

"But Tinyroot do you think Flowerpaw's disappearance has anything to do with _the prophecy_?" Moonstar's mew dropped to a whisper on the last words.

"Do you not have any sense?" Tinyroot suddenly hissed. "Do you think that you can just going around talking about _it _in front of our prisoner?"

"Tinyroot, as leader of your clan I demand that you have better respect," Lightningpaw could just imagine Moonstar lashing her tail in anger and frustration.

"Well maybe _you _should not overestimate a medicine cat's ability!" Tinyroot retorted.

There was a long silence that followed while neither of them spoke. Lightningpaw still stood ridged at the entrance trying to figure out what he just heard. How can a leader and a medicine cat be quarrelling like this? He had no time right now he had to get Moonstar.

Lightningpaw burst into the den. Moonstar's head whipped around while Tinyroot's green gaze was laid on the ground.

"Lightningpaw what are you doing here?" Moonstar rested her sharp blue gaze on Lightningpaw's pelt. Lightningpaw's ears grew hot as he realized that his pelt was a mess. It was sticking up in places and leaves, and bits of twigs were tangled up in it. Lightningpaw gave his flanks some quick licks before continuing.

"My patrol has found Flowerpaw," he mewed solemnly. "But she was-," his voice caught in his throat as he remembered the gruesome sight, "Dead."

The faint sparkle of hope in Moonstar's eyes suddenly faded as she looked down on the ground again, "Very well, take us to her."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lightningpaw bounded down the old thunderpath, Moonstar and Tinyroot hot on his heels. The old twoleg nest loomed into view dark and foreboding. The group wordlessly came to a halt.

"Get him!"

Lightningpaw saw Specklepaw suddenly shoot past him and tackle Tinyroot furiously wrestling him to the ground.

"Specklepaw what are you doing?" Moonstar yowled, shocked, her fur standing on end.

"Tinyroot killed Flowerpaw!" Dustclaw meowed dashing up to them.

"Specklepaw stop!" Moonstar commanded.

Tinyroot was pinned under Specklepaw who despite being younger was bigger than Tinyroot. Tinyroot was panting furiously trying to struggle out from underneath her before Specklepaw relinquished her grip. Tinyroot got up shakily to his feet.

"Do you have any proof of this?" Moonstar meowed turning to Dustclaw.

"Of course Moonstar follow me!" the tabby ginger warrior meowed beckoning with his tail.

The group made its way to the back of the twoleg nest where Flowerpaw's body still lay. But that's when he noticed something in between Flowerpaw's claws._ It can't be! _Lightningpaw thought. But it was. In between the dead apprentice's claws was a clump of reddish brown fur. Moonstar had seen it to and whirled around to confront Tinyroot.

"Tinyroot," Moonstar breathed, "Perhaps you can tell me how your fur got there."

"If you are thinking that I murdered her I didn't!" Tinyroot meowed his eyes flashing in defiance. "And you would be mouse-brained to think so!" he spat backing up to the twoleg nest's fence.

"Take him back to camp," Moonstar hissed whipping around and stalking past the group.

"Why would he do this?" Lightningpaw heard Moonstar mew quietly to herself, her voice filled with sorrow. Lightningpaw too felt heavy with misery. How could a cat like Tinyroot have anything against a cat as caring as Flowerpaw was?

The rest of the patrol encircled Tinyroot who was glaring mutinously at them. Lightningpaw could feel his blazing green gaze burning into each of their pelts.

"Tinyroot you are to come back to camp with us peacefully," Pepperflight meowed unsheathing her claws. "Unless you would rather have it the other way," her voice was brimming with loathing as if she just wanted to rip up the reddish brown tom at that instant.

Tinyroot said nothing but just hung his head and padded along with them down the old thunderpath back to camp. Suddenly a horrible thought struck Lightningpaw. What would be Tinyroot's fate now? Even though he had killed Flowerpaw what would they do without him with leaf-bare along the way. Would Moonstar allow a _murderer _to be ThunderClan's medicine cat? How could ThunderClan become such a mess? And all he could do about it was: sit and wait.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!"

Lightningpaw looked up from his scraps of vole by the fresh-kill pile and looked up at Moonstar standing upright on the Highledge against the cloudy sky where warriors and apprentices had gathered. Lightningpaw wondered if this was going to be Tinyroot's trail. _About time, _he thought. Moonstar had put it off for the past few days and everyone was shocked when they first heard the news. A ShadowClan patrol came to retrieve the tortoiseshell apprentice a few sunrises earlier. Tornfur, the former medicine cat had agreed to take over the medicine duties for now.

He gulped down his remaining vole and hurried to Pepperflight's side.

"Squirrelsight, Thornfoot, bring the convicted forward," Moonstar meowed commandingly.

The crowd instantly parted to make way for the brown tabby and the black warrior who between them padded Tinyroot looking up defiantly at the Highledge.

"Tinyroot you have been accused of murder and treachery to your own clan," Moonstar meowed, "How do you stand to these accusations?"

"Moonstar," Tinyroot began his voice calm and steady. "You know it will not matter either way if I said if I was guilty or not, you know very well that this clan has already made up their mind." Turning to the rest of the cats he meowed, "I cannot argue with the evidence however I can tell you this I do not in fact know how my fur got in between Flowerpaw's claws but I do know that I did _not _kill Flowerpaw for-,"

"How can you say that you traitorous liar!" interrupted Nettlefur, "Even you know it is _your _fur between her claws," the grey and white warrior hissed while yowls of approval went up throughout all of the clearing.

"Order!" yowled Moonstar. "Tinyroot I cannot say you were innocent. You have betrayed our clan and now you must be prepared to suffer the consequences."

"Moonstar," Tinyroot meowed again, "Please, you know that a clan cannot survive a leaf bare without its medicine cat," there was a hint of pleading in his voice, "Tornfur is elderly you cannot expect him to be around forever."

"I can say the same to you, my former apprentice," Tornfur wheezed somewhere in the crowd. "I have the feeling you won't be around for much longer ether," he meowed solemnly.

"Tinyroot," Moonstar meowed, "For treachery to the clan and murder of your own Clanmate I hereby sentence you to eternal exile from ThunderClan."

There was a long silence that followed. Tinyroot was staring hard at his paws not budging a pawstep.

"If you ever dare to set foot on our territory again you will be killed," Moonstar continued, "You may now leave now."

Tinyroot turned and started padding slowly towards the thorn tunnel and as he reached the mouth of it he turned his head and his green gaze met Lightningpaw's for a moment. Lightningpaw's breath caught in his throat. Reflected in his green gaze were immense anguish, sorrow, and sadness. And he felt it. Lightningpaw quickly pushed the feeling away. _How could I? Tinyroot murdered the only cat I had ever had feelings for. _And that was Flowerpaw.

"This was never meant to happen," a voice suddenly whispered

Lightningpaw looked to his side looking for the source of the mew but was shocked to see an unfamiliar grey tabby. Lightningpaw was also shocked to see that the tom was half transparent! Starlight glittered around the grey tabby tom's paws and his eyes were as clear blue as ice. Lightningpaw looked around to see if anyone else saw the newcomer but every cat was starting to murmur and turn towards one another but none of them seemed to notice the grey tabby that turned and started padding towards the medicine den.

"Wait who are you?" Lightningpaw meowed dashing after him.

The grey tabby's head whipped around and he looked surprised but then he suddenly turned back and dashed towards the medicine den. Lightningpaw dashed inside after him but the grey tabby was gone. Lightningpaw padded in a little bit more but then he stepped on something. Looking down he saw that he had trodden on a stick. But the stick seemed to have had been broken in two halves and all of its bark was missing. It had claw-marks in it too, some large, some short.

"What are you doing in here?"

Lightningpaw looked around to see Tornfur standing at the entrance to the den.

"N-Nothing," Lightningpaw stammered under the old graying medicine cat's glare. Suddenly remembering the stick Lightningpaw asked, "But what is this?" he meowed pushing the stick with his paw towards Tornfur.

"Oh that," Tornfur mewed his voice not getting softer, "Tinyroot found it on the lakeshore when he was just an apprentice. He always seemed overprotective of it for some reason." Tornfur suddenly sighed, "Tinyroot was always such a good apprentice," he meowed. "I never expected him to turn out this way; Tinyroot always seemed so devoted to saving lives not taking them. And now I don't think I'll see him again, this is the only reminder of him I now got left," he meowed while placing his paw on the two broken halves of the stick. "But I should stop lingering in the past so soon we can put this all behind us," Tornfur meowed placing his tail on Lightningpaw's shoulder.

But Lightningpaw wasn't sure if the clan can ever put this behind them all of it, from his dream about Flowerpaw, to Tinyroot's exile, he didn't see how that was possible. _Will things ever turn back to normal?_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Lightningpaw crouched down, his belly fur barely touching the fallen leaves, his tail low to the ground he padded forward being careful not to let any of them crack. The mouse perched on the tree root in front of him, nibbling on a seed.

_This would be its last!_

Lightningpaw sprang, but found his claws full with nothing but tree bark. The mouse dashed off into the undergrowth. Lightningpaw suddenly heard a sharp squeak cut off. Oakpaw padded into view holding the mouse by its tail in his jaws.

"Can't let this go to waste now can we?" Oakpaw meowed with an edge of humor in his voice.

"Shut up," Lightningpaw wrenched his claws free from the root.

"Oh I'm sorry O' Great Hunter," Oakpaw mewed, "I didn't realize that you prefer sticking your claws into trees rather than hunting prey."

Lightningpaw groaned, Oakpaw could be such a pain in the tail sometimes. "How's this," Lightningpaw mewed, "You can go hunting in that direction," flicking his tail towards the undergrowth behind Oakpaw, "And I'll continue hunting here so you can get out of my fur."

"Okay but good luck hunting here because with the noise you were making was enough to scare all the prey from here to the lake," he mewed as he turned and disappeared into the undergrowth. Lightningpaw gave an exasperated sigh, it had been so hard to concentrate after Tinyroot's exile, and Flowerpaw had been visiting him in dreams but had always turned away. Oh how desperately he wanted to talk to her. Not only that but he had been seeing that strange grey tabby often, sitting near the undergrowth, watching him. Lightningpaw once tried telling Pepperflight about it but she couldn't even _see _the strange cat.

_I'm pretty sure she thinks I have bees in his brains now _Lightningpaw thought glumly.

He took a deep breath but suddenly a new scent hit his tongue.

_Squirrel!_

Lightningpaw instantly dropped into a crouch. _This will make up for my blunder._

He spotted the brown fluffy creature; it was sitting in a clearing in the open. _Just waiting to be turned into fresh-kill_, Lightningpaw thought. He gathered his strength under his hind legs and sprang. The squirrel gave a startled squeak and ran. Lightningpaw pursued after it into the undergrowth. It tried to dash up a tree but Lightningpaw cut it off. He was gaining on it. _Just a little closer, _he thought.

Lightningpaw was suddenly blasted by ShadowClan scent. _I crossed the border! _Alarmed Lightningpaw turned and ran back to his side. Panting, he turned his head to look behind him. The squirrel dashed off towards the pine trees, but suddenly a tortoiseshell shape leapt out of the shadows, tackled the squirrel and dispatched it swiftly with a nip to the neck.

Lightningpaw recognized him! He was the apprentice that ThunderClan captured after the battle with ShadowClan; _Lucky enough that ShadowClan cared enough to retrieve him._

The apprentice looked up; Lightningpaw noticed a scar running across one eye. Amazingly it was the only reminder of the wound he bore in battle. "Oh hi!" he mewed.

"Hello…" Lightningpaw mewed reluctantly, why an apprentice from a rival clan would be greeting him like this, it was not the gathering. The tortoiseshell apprentice trotted up to Lightningpaw however careful not to violate the border.

"You are Lightningpaw right?" the tortoiseshell apprentice mewed.

"Yes…" Lightningpaw mewed still a bit uneasy.

"Well I'm Sparrowpaw," the tortoiseshell apprentice mewed.

"Well I just wanted to say… thanks," Sparrowpaw mewed. "I think it was kind of your clan to look after me, you know, after the battle," he meowed licking his paw and drawing it over his ear. "Especially your medicine cat, Tinyroot right?" he meowed.

"Yes…" Lightningpaw mewed still not wanting to give away the fact that Tinyroot was an exiled murderer and no longer the medicine cat.

"Okay then, Willowpond, our medicine cat told me about him," Sparrowpaw continued. "He seemed like a _great _medicine cat then and I now know he is."

Lightningpaw nodded eager to end this conversation. He opened mouth to meow a goodbye because he had to get back to hunting.

"Anyways take this," Sparrowpaw meowed pushing the squirrel across the border. "It's the least I can do to show my appreciation."

"Thanks," Lightningpaw meowed sheepishly. It didn't feel right accepting fresh-kill from another clan but prey was getting scarce and he at least had to bring something back from hunting. He leaned over and picked up the fresh-kill.

"Well see ya," Sparrowpaw mewed as he turned around and shot off into the pine trees.

Lightningpaw mumbled something through his mouthful of squirrel and stalked off. He quickly caught Pepperflight's scent mingled with Oakpaw's and Squirrelsight's. He found them sitting in a clearing in the undergrowth.

"What took you so long?" Pepperflight snapped. "We have been waiting since sunhigh."

Lightningpaw looked up, the sun was starting to sink in the sky, "Nothing, just hunting," he mewed."

"Yeah and sticking his claws into trees," Oakpaw mewed.

"Be quiet," Lightningpaw mewed cuffing Oakpaw around the ear. He was in no mood for Oakpaw's humor.

"Nice squirrel anyways," Squirreltail mewed. "But we should get going."

Back at camp Lightningpaw dropped his squirrel on the fresh-kill pile.

"Hey why don't you take that to Sedgeflower?" Pepperflight mewed. "She needs it for her kits."

Lightningpaw flicked his ear in acknowledgement and picked up the squirrel and padded towards the nursery. Warm milky scents came from inside. Inside, Sedgeflower was lying in a moss nest with three balls of fur suckling hungrily in the curve of her belly.

"Look Hailkit, Pondkit, and Emeraldkit, Lightningpaw is bringing me fresh-kill so that I can make lots of milk for you." Sedgeflower mewed to her kits.

"Here you go Sedgeflower," Lightningpaw mewed looking at the kits that had turned around and were staring at him with wide eyes.

"Wow Mama is he a warrior?" asked Hailkit a silver tom kit with deep blue eyes.

"Not yet kit," Sedgeflower mewed giving Hailkit a lick behind the ears. "He's an apprentice even though he is almost ready to become a warrior."

"Wow I can't wait to become an apprentice!" meowed Emeraldkit, a pale ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes, looking up at Lightningpaw, "I would be the best hunter in the forest!"

"Yeah Mama why can't we become apprentice's now?" Pondkit mewed.

"Yeah Mama Stormkit and Hollykit are going to become apprentices why can't we?" mewled Hailkit.

"You have to be six moons old first," Sedgeflower tenderly mewed.

Lightningpaw suddenly felt a purr rumble in his throat. He remembered when he was just a kit. Frosteyes cared for him just as Sedgeflower did for her kits. He was eager to become an apprentice as well. The future was ahead, Flowerpaw's killer had been found and ShadowClan was not threatening their boarders anymore.

"It's not over yet Lightningpaw."

Lightningpaw whirled around to confront the gray tabby.

"Don't let things that seem constant to deceive you Lightningpaw," the gray tabby mewed. "Great change is coming, after the guilty becomes innocent the warriors of thunder shall go on a quest to find him, but beware for death shall be lurking around every corner and the innocent shall become the guilty once more."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Lightningpaw ran through the forest. Snarls and hisses came from all sides, he suddenly burst into a clearing, and there was Silentbreeze, a ginger she-cat a dark figure standing over her. Her blue eyes met with his silently pleading for help. Lightningpaw sprang at the attacker snarling viciously.

Lightningpaw's eyes shot open. He had torn his nest to pieces scraps of moss lay everywhere. Lightningpaw shivered, the dream had seemed so real. He got up and shook the moss out of his fur. He looked around the apprentice's den; luckily he didn't wake any of his den mates. He quietly padded outside, perhaps a walk could help him relax; he had to shrug off his tension. What was there to be worried about? His strange dreams were constantly tormenting him almost whenever he closed his eyes. It was too much; he had to get out of camp somehow. He looked at the main entrance. Thornfoot was on watch.

Lightningpaw stepped closer. Thornfoot wasn't only on watch. He was sleeping! The black warrior's snores were soft and quiet, his head was down and his eyes were closed.

It was the first moon of leaf bare and Lightningpaw could already feel his pelt growing thicker in response to the cold. He remembered the last gathering Littlestar was not there for some reason and her deputy had to take her place. He snuck quietly past Thornfoot and padded off towards the lake. He did not know why but it seemed to be the best place to go. It was always so peaceful apparently untroubled by all that was going on. Lightningpaw sighed, he did not know if he was going crazy or if he just had bees in his brains, he saw a cat that nobody else saw and his strange dreams were just tormenting him. Sometimes he wished he could be just like the lake and let all of his troubles be lapped away by the gentle waves.

The waning moon and stars dotted the sky. Lightningpaw silently thought. _I must be going crazy._ _But I can't let everyone else know. _Whatever happened the strange tabby's words and his dreams must be kept a secret. _What if Moonstar thinks I'm strange? What if she doesn't let me become a warrior? _Lightningpaw knew that he had to keep all of it a secret but at the same time he felt lonely. There was no one he could trust to just let himself spill out all of his anxieties to. The scent of water was nearer now, _I must be getting close._

He felt pebbles underpaw and padded out of the undergrowth. Lightningpaw gasped, he wasn't alone.

A light brown she-cat with ginger patches was sitting on the lakeshore staring into the night sky. The moonlight illuminated her fur staining it slightly silver.

"Specklepaw?" asked Lightningpaw.

Specklepaw craned her head around, "Lightningpaw what are you doing here?" she sounded more surprised than angry.

"I just wanted to see the lake."

"Okay then," Specklepaw mewed again turning to face the stars.

Lightningpaw padded off to her and sat down on the pebbly lakeshore.

"You know," Specklepaw suddenly began, "I wonder if Flowerpaw is up there, you know, in Silverpelt," she meowed glancing towards the band of stars that stretched across the sky.

Lightningpaw looked up; he felt the shining stares of every single one of his warrior ancestors gleaming down on him. _Would they understand?_

Lightningpaw shrugged the thought away and stared into the lake. The moon and stars were reflected on its clear surface.

"Lightningpaw what is bothering you?" Specklepaw suddenly asked.

Lightningpaw stood ridged with shock. _How did she know that something was bothering me?_

"N-Nothing," Lightningpaw stammered.

"Lightningpaw you know it is not nothing," Specklepaw mewed concern edging her voice, "Look you are just squirming like a worm, and why else would you sneak out of camp to be here?"

"I can ask you the same thing," Lightningpaw meowed.

Specklepaw sighed, "I just wanted to get out and try to see Flowerpaw. I have been missing her so much," she meowed longing in her eyes. "She was always so kind, so willing to help," and it made me feel glad that I had a sister like that." She bowed her head and closed her eyes, "But what really bothers me is that she has been visiting me in dreams, I thought she would be happy in StarClan, but for some reason she just seemed so sad," she meowed. "I came out here to see if she would tell me what was making her so miserable," Specklepaw mewed as she opened her eyes again and stared up into the stars. "I hope she is okay," Specklepaw meowed. "Now what is with you?"

Lightningpaw stood silent. He wasn't sure. How would Specklepaw react if he told her that he had seen a cat which did not exist?

"Tell me Lightningpaw," Specklepaw spoke with such conviction that Lightningpaw suddenly felt his wall of secrecy suddenly breaking like a dam letting all the waters behind flood out.

Lightningpaw recited to Specklepaw everything he had been dreaming about, everything about the strange cat, and everything about his unsettling words. Specklepaw stared on her expression thoughtful and until Lightningpaw finished she spoke.

"Lightningpaw don't you know what this means?" meowed Specklepaw excitedly.

"No," Lightningpaw mewed. It was all just confusing to him.

"You dumb furball it might be a prophecy from StarClan!" Specklepaw mewed eagerly.

A prophecy from StarClan Lightningpaw had never thought about that!

"Wait isn't that supposed to be medicine cat business?" Lightningpaw mewed, "And a prophecy about what?"

"Well Lightningpaw you are right," Specklepaw began. "Maybe you should tell Tornfur about it. He is a medicine cat after all."

Lightningpaw slowly nodded. He wasn't sure about it. He already felt embarrassed sharing with Specklepaw. How could he know how she thought about him now?

"Don't worry Lightningpaw," Specklepaw's blue eyes burning into his, "Secrets are like maggots, they eat you from the inside out slowly. One should never have to keep any because you must be able to have trust in others," she mewed with such conviction that Lightningpaw couldn't argue. "And don't worry Lightningpaw I'll help you with this," she meowed twining her tail with his reassuringly. "I'll be with you all the way."

Lightningpaw froze at the sudden gesture but then he relaxed. Specklepaw had to be right, or did she just want him to see a medicine cat? Lightningpaw shot a suspicious glance.

"Lightningpaw stop being so distrustful," scolded Specklepaw, "You must have faith in your clan-mates."

Lightningpaw sighed, crazy or not he could not argue with Specklepaw. A chilly breeze suddenly rose sinking its icy claws into Lightningpaw's fur. Specklepaw pressed up against him against the cold.

"We should get to our den," mewed Lightningpaw.

"Yeah," Specklepaw mewed, "But you are still going to tell Tornfur right?"

"Of course," Lightningpaw meowed. He felt more reassured by Specklepaw than he ever felt before. He knew that he had her support. But he still felt a little bit uncertain. _What would Tornfur think? _

"First thing tomorrow?" mewed Specklepaw.

"First thing tomorrow," Lightningpaw echoed.

"Good," Specklepaw purred, "Then you can get an explanation for this and get it off your back."

Lightningpaw thought Specklepaw was right. He already felt a little bit less stressed talking to Specklepaw. _But there still is tomorrow. _Lightningpaw thought as they went and padded off towards camp.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Lightningpaw stood at the entrance to the medicine den, doubts still raging in his mind. The dawn sun was invisible due to the overcast of grayish clouds.. Specklepaw sat next to him reassurance in her blue gaze. Lightningpaw took a deep breath and stuck his head inside. Tornfur was laying in his nest his flanks rising and falling steadily telling Lightningpaw the graying dark brown medicine cat was asleep.

"Tornfur?" mewed Lightningpaw tentatively.

"Eh?" Tornfur open one eye and then the other. He got up and raised his haunches in a luxurious stretch and opened his mouth in a humungous yawn revealing two incomplete rows of teeth. He suddenly winced as if in pain.

"Better get some daisy for my back," he mewed half to himself.

"Tornfur…" Lightningpaw began not knowing how to start. "I need to talk to you."

"Talk all that you need Lightningpaw," Tornfur mewed resting himself on his haunches and folding his tail neatly over his paws, "I am listening."

Lightningpaw launched himself into his story, his dreams, the strange tabby cat and his ominous words, everything.

Tornfur sat still, motionless. Finally he spoke. "Lightningpaw," he began, "That gray tabby that you saw, his name was Jayfeather," he stumbled over his words as if he was choking to get them out. "But it amazes me Lightningpaw, is that StarClan would choose you, to carry a prophecy on your shoulders."

_A prophecy! So Specklepaw was right!_

"Have you met him?" Lightningpaw mewed excitedly, all of his previous doubts evaporated. _A prophecy who knew? _But suddenly a new thought struck him. _Why me? Why would StarClan choose me? And what does the prophecy mean?_

He opened his mouth to meow his concerns but Tornfur interrupted him. "I mean you are just an apprentice!" he ranted on amazement ringing in his voice. "You have a closer connection to StarClan than me!" Tornfur continued starting to sound like an overexcited kit for his advanced age as he paced back and forth rapidly in his den. Suddenly hearing Lightningpaw's mew he stopped. "Oh, yes," he meowed, "I had never met Jayfeather but Tinyroot has," he meowed his voice growing cold again; "He described him to me but nothing else."

"Okay but what does the prophecy mean?" Lightningpaw asked.

"'Great change'," Tornfur muttered. "That could mean anything!" He meowed tail lashing, seeming to get back to the reality that the prophecy's meaning had not yet been found out.

Lightningpaw realized that Tornfur was right. The prophecy could mean anything. _The guilty would become innocent, a journey?_ Lightningpaw hung his head; he couldn't make heads or tails of them. _The guilty, maybe Tinyroot,_ Lightningpaw wondered but he quickly pushed the thought away, _No way he can be innocent; the traitor!_

"Lightningpaw," Pepperflight's cross mew bounded into his ears through the bramble screen. With a jolt Lightningpaw realized that he must have spent quite a bit of time in the medicine den talking to Tornfur! Shoving all of his misgivings down he meowed a quick farewell to Tornfur and bounded through the bramble screen and out into the clearing where Pepperflight was standing the fur along her neck raised in frustration.

"Where were you?" she spat. "I had to miss a hunting patrol I was supposed to lead just looking for you?"

Lightningpaw looked around for Specklepaw.

_ Surely she would be able to get me out of this!_

But she was nowhere to be found. _Fox-dung!_ Lightningpaw cursed inwardly. What will become of him now?

"Well Lightningpaw if you are going to keep me behind on my patrols you can spend the rest of the day cleaning out the nursery!" Pepperflight hissed looking as if she would shred him to mouse-meat for a couple of mouse-tails.

_Great, where is Specklepaw when I need her?_ Lightningpaw thought crossly as he stalked off towards the nursery.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Lightningpaw poked his nose through the dirty scraps of moss in the nursery. They were filthy and smelled of kit droppings. Lightningpaw forced down the bile rising in his throat.

_This is disgusting!_

He collected all the dirty moss in one ball and was about to sweep it out of the nursery until suddenly he felt something _biting _on the tail! Lightningpaw let out a yowl of pain as another kit barreled into him shoving his face into the dirty moss scattering pieces in all directions.

"We got him we got the giant monster!" exclaimed Stormkit releasing Lightningpaw's tail.

"Let's bring him to Moonstar so that we can show her what brave apprentices we are!" squeaked Hollykit.

"Get off of me," Lightningpaw grunted as he rose. He was in no mood for playing with kits. Hollykit gave an excited squeal as she slid off of Lightningpaw's back and landed with a plop on a clump of moss.

"Real apprentices don't bite their clan-mate's tails off you know," came the stern mew of Silentbreeze from the entrance of the nursery taking care to not bump her belly, which was swollen with kits as she entered. "Now come with me outside. We are coming to see your mother."

"But Silentbreeze we were just having fun!" whined Stormkit.

"Well we will see if you can still have fun once Shorttail hears about this," retorted Silentbreeze.

The two kits muttered mutinously as they stalked out of the nursery.

"I'm so sorry," Silentbreeze mewed apologetically, "Is your tail okay?"

"Yeah, it is," Lightningpaw meowed flicking his tail a few times to make sure it was okay even though it still felt as if a badger had trodden on it.

"Do you need to see Tornfur about it?" asked Silentbreeze concern edging her mew.

"No thanks," Lightningpaw mewed quickly; he did not want to set Pepperflight off again by seeing the medicine cat. Besides he had to finish cleaning out the nursery. He collected the dirty moss again into a bundle and clamped it in his jaws and padded off out of the nursery and to the dirtplace. The sky was still overcast and cloudy as he made his way across the clearing. He heard Shorttail scolding to her kits but paid no attention. As he padded closer to the dirtplace he suddenly became aware of the scent of Specklepaw coming from inside. He waited until he heard the sounds of claws against earth. Lightningpaw padded inside to find Specklepaw in the middle of covering her dirt.

"Lightningpaw!" exclaimed Specklepaw whipping around. "How did it go is it really a prophecy?" she asked giving a little excited bounce.

"It went fine until you did not show up," Lightningpaw meowed angrily setting down his moss.

Sudden realization flashed into Specklepaw's eyes as she caught the scent of the dirty moss. "Oh Lightningpaw I'm so sorry!" she meowed. "Dustclaw wanted me on a patrol and-,"

Lightningpaw cut her off with a lash of his tail. Specklepaw was the one that got him into this in the first place. Prophecy or not he just wanted nothing to do with it. It never mentioned him anyways if Specklepaw wanted to know about the prophecy she could talk to Tornfur. He padded past Specklepaw and dumped his moss in a corner. He did not feel like burying it. He then turned around and stalked out of the dirt-place and into the clearing not giving Specklepaw so much as a passing glance.

"Hey, Lightningpaw!"

Lightningpaw looked towards the fresh-kill pile where Oakpaw was sitting.

"Come and look Specklepaw's patrol brought back so much fresh-kill!" the orange tabby meowed.

As Lightningpaw padded closer he realized Oakpaw was right. Sitting on the fresh-kill pile was a plump pigeon, a several mice, and a crow!

"Specklepaw found a whole nest of these mice under the ancient oak!" Oakpaw continued. "They practically ran into her patrol's paws!" he meowed taking a ravenous bite out of one of the mice he pulled out of the fresh-kill pile.

Lightningpaw looked at the fresh-kill pile. Prey was scarce because of the leaf bare. The mice must have been taking shelter before the snows came. He was about to turn down one of the mice because he was too angry at Specklepaw to eat the fresh-kill she caught but suddenly his belly rumbled in hunger.

"Oh come on why are you waiting?" Oakpaw meowed. "It was caught by Specklepaw and Adderpaw and I know that she would adore seeing you complement on her hunt."

"What do you mean?" Lightningpaw's voice was indifferent.

"Oh come on Lightningpaw we all know what you and Specklepaw are in _love_!" Oakpaw meowed drawing out the last word slowly as if it were a prey-bone with meat still on it.

"What?" Lightningpaw meowed shocked at Oakpaw's claim.

"Oh come on Lightningpaw even a blind cat can see that Specklepaw has been mooning over you ever since we became apprentices," meowed Adderpaw as he padded up to the fresh-kill pile.

"Yeah and we both saw you with Specklepaw outside the medicine den this morning," _mrrowed _Oakpaw.

Lightningpaw's temper was building up, he remembered with a pang of grief at how Flowerpaw was taken away from him by Tinyroot's vicious claws. _I loved her and nobody else._

"I don't have any feelings for Specklepaw okay?" Lightningpaw exclaimed. "She is just another she-cat that's all!"

Oakpaw and Adderpaw stood still with shock at Lightningpaw's sudden outburst.

"Just another she-cat huh?"

Lightningpaw craned his head around. Specklepaw stood behind him. Pain etched in every part of her face.

"Wait, Specklepaw," the full meaning of his words struck Lightningpaw, "I didn't mean-."

But Lightningpaw did not get to finish as Specklepaw turned on her heels and dashed out of camp.

Some of the warriors exchanged bewildered glances as Specklepaw's brown and cream tail disappeared from view through the thorn tunnel.

Lightningpaw shot out after her. He did not mean to hurt her. As he stumbled out of the thorn tunnel and into the open a sharp cold breeze struck him. Lightningpaw paid no attention even as little flakes of white began to fall.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

Lightningpaw tore through the undergrowth. The snow was whipping at his face, the wind sinking its icy claws into his pelt. The snow and wind were rapidly picking up until Lightningpaw could only see a few fox lengths ahead of him. He had to stop, to find shelter. He looked franticly around him everything had been turned unrecognizable because of a thick covering of white.

_I'm lost!_

Lightningpaw suddenly spotted a thick bramble thicket ahead of him. Despite their thorns Lightningpaw dove under them, but as he dove under his head suddenly emerged on the other side. In front of him was a dark gaping hole. Its entrance was lined with huge boulders. Lightningpaw shivered, it was dark but it would make a better shelter than a bramble thicket. He got up and padded inside. He found it was more than just a hole. It was a tunnel! All the sides were smooth stones that seemed to surround Lightningpaw getting closer and closer. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by wail. It was high pitched and drawn out. It sounded like, _a cat!_

Lightningpaw dashed towards the sound only his whiskers guiding him through the darkness. He suddenly spotted a glow ahead. He suddenly emerged into a large open space; dim light and snow were coming from a crack in the ceiling above. Smooth stone walls curved up all around him. And in the center of the space was a ledge surrounded by a dark river. The air was penetrated by another wail. This time Lightningpaw saw the source. It was Silentbreeze! The queen lay on her side panting with effort as her swollen belly heaved. _She is kitting!_

Silentbreeze caught sight of Lightningpaw and only looked vaguely surprised to see him as he dashed up to her.

"Lightningpaw… please… water…," Lightningpaw heard Silentbreeze choke out before she shrieked again in pain.

Lightningpaw looked around wildly he was not a medicine cat! He did not know what to do! But he suddenly spotted a patch of scraggly moss growing besides the river. He dashed up to it, tore off some of it in his jaws, and soaked one end in the river. He quickly brought it to Silentbreeze who swiftly lapped up as many drops as she could before suddenly a powerful ripple passed through her belly. She shrieked once more as a wet bundle slid from under her tail onto the stone.

"It's your first kit!" Lightningpaw exclaimed.

"Oh, it's beautiful," Silentbreeze meowed nuzzling her kit as it found a teat and began sucking hungrily but was thrown off with a mewl as another powerful ripple passed through Silentbreeze's belly. Silentbreeze cried in pain at her labor.

Suddenly a low growling sounded from behind him. Lightningpaw whirled around his blood turning to ice. In front of him was a huge russet creature, its eyes gleaming maliciously, as it padded slowly forward teeth bared in an angry snarl.

_A fox, why it is in here? _Lightningpaw thought franticly as he tried to remember all he knew about fighting foxes. All he remembered is that he couldn't take it on alone. _But I have to protect Silentbreeze she is still kitting! _Lightningpaw arched his back and hissed furiously, fluffing out his fur to make himself look twice his size. The reddish-brown creature showed no sign of backing down. It suddenly lunged forward Lightningpaw tried feinting to one side but with unexpected agility the fox twisted its body and sank its teeth into Lightningpaw's ear. Lightningpaw screeched at the pain shooting down his ear into his skull and down his spine. He was slammed down onto the cold hard stone floor. The fox shook him around by the ear sending more jolts of agony through his entire body until he suddenly heard a horrible tearing sound as he suddenly found himself free of the fox's grip. Lightningpaw was flung across the floor. He was slightly blinded by the blood trickling into one eye but he managed a look at Silentbreeze, she was looking on with a horrified expression still immobilized by her own kitting. He scrambled shakily up and looked at the fox; it had blood on its muzzle. _My blood, _Lightningpaw thought.

Before he could get his bearings the fox pounced once more pinning Lightningpaw under one of its massive paws. Lightningpaw struggled feebly unable to free himself from the fox's grasp. He saw his massive jaws looming down over him lined with bloodstained teeth; moving in for the killing bite. Lightningpaw closed his eyes bracing himself.

"No! I will not let you kill Lightningpaw!"

Lightningpaw suddenly felt the pressure being lifted off his chest. He opened his eyes and saw the fox staggering sideways with Specklepaw's jaws clamped around the back of its neck. The fox lurched and reeled blood spurting from its wound with Specklepaw still holding firmly on. It stumbled across the cave but suddenly one paw slipped on the edge of the riverbank and pitched itself and Specklepaw into the raging current.

"Specklepaw!" yowled Lightningpaw getting up and dashing to the river. The water was stained red with the fox's blood. The fox was dead, hopefully. He spotted Specklepaw in the clear water, bent down and bit down on Specklepaw's soaked scruff. Icy cold water droplets splashed on Lightningpaw's pelt as he dragged her to the surface. He lay her down on the bitter stone floor. Specklepaw's eyes were half-closed, as if waking up. Lightningpaw lowered his uninjured ear to her chest looking for the telltale throb of life that echoed in it. But there was none.

"No… no…," Lightningpaw whispered grief crashing over him like a wave. He gazed into her blue eyes, now lifeless and unseeing. Lightningpaw buried his nose in her fur as his grief was replaced by a flood of guilt. _The last thing I had ever said to her was that she was just like any other. _Lightningpaw thought. He realized how wrong he was. She believed him instead of doubting him when he told her about Jayfeather. She even had saved his life. He nuzzled himself deeper into her cold, wet fur as he remembered how she had sacrificed herself for him. _You loved me but why couldn't I love you? _Lightningpaw thought despairingly.

"Oh Specklepaw what have I done?" Lightningpaw whispered. "What could I do to have you back?" At the other end of the cave there was silence. _Silentbreeze must be finished kitting. _Lightningpaw thought numbly.

"I'm so sorry Specklepaw. I have been a fool to think I couldn't love you just because I loved someone else before," Lightningpaw apologized. There Lightningpaw stood for a several moments hunched over Specklepaw's body. Suddenly Lightningpaw heard a cough. He quickly got up. Specklepaw's eyes blinked open.

"Lightningpaw?" she whispered, "Is that you?"

"Specklepaw!" meowed Lightningpaw purring so hard that his body vibrated. "You came back!"

"I couldn't bear to part with the one I love," Specklepaw purred softly.

"Neither could I," Lightningpaw meowed. "Neither could I."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

They both stood still for a few heartbeats noses buried it each other's fur. There was so much Lightningpaw wanted to ask right then. How did the fox find them? Why was Silentbreeze here? How did Specklepaw find him? How could she be alive? Lightningpaw didn't care right now. He drank in Specklepaw's sweet scent. _StarClan must have been merciful this time._

"Lightningpaw your ear!" exclaimed Specklepaw.

"What is it?" Lightningpaw asked.

"Your ear, Lightningpaw; you only have one ear," Specklepaw meowed.

"What?" Lightningpaw meowed shocked. He dashed to one side of the stream and peered at his reflection. Even though blood trickled into one eye he could still make out himself but one side of his head was lacking something. He gazed at his ruined ear, or what was left of it. It was only a jagged bloody edge now. He suddenly became aware of an immense amount of pain throbbing from what was left of his ear. He backed away from the river wincing.

Specklepaw got up shakily and shook herself dry flinging cold water droplets everywhere. "Come on we need to get back to camp and tell everyone what happened," she meowed. "And what is Silentbreeze doing here?"

Lightningpaw looked to where Silentbreeze was laying, her jaws were dropped in shock and her eyes were clouded in disbelief.

"Come on Silentbreeze we will help you take the kits back to camp," meowed Lightningpaw.

"B-but what about the blizzard?" she meowed shakily.

"Don't worry it's over now," meowed Specklepaw reassuringly picking up a gray kit with darker ears and tail by the scruff. The kit gave a feeble mewl of protest as it flailed its tiny moss-soft paws around.

"Wait," Silentbreeze meowed suddenly with an edge to her voice. "You mustn't tell anyone these are _my _kits you got that?"

"Why?" Lightningpaw asked, he couldn't understand Silentbreeze's sudden fierceness.

"Because, say that we had found them abandoned and that all of my kits were killed by the fox that attacked us," she snarled baring her teeth.

"Why shouldn't we? Why should we lie to our clan-mates?" Specklepaw meowed.

"You should if you know what is good for me and my kits," Silentbreeze retorted.

"Fine," Lightningpaw meowed, suddenly too tired to argue any longer, and the flaring pain in what was left of his ear was killing him. "Let's just get back to camp," he meowed as he picked up a tawny tabby kit.

Silentbreeze flicked her ear and picked up her last kit which was pure black. "Come on I know the way out," she meowed her voice muffled by the kit's scruff. Silentbreeze entered a tunnel on the far side of the cave. Specklepaw and Lightningpaw followed. In the darkness they could only feel the brushing of their whiskers on either side of the cave and could only hear the pitiful mewls of the kits, until finally they reached the surface. It was in a different location than where Lightningpaw entered. He thankfully drank in the scents of the forest tiered of the cold damp scent of the caves.

_But are there tunnels running all along our territory? _thought Lightningpaw.

From there the trio quickly made their way back to camp, trotting briskly through the thick covering of snow that lay upon everything, once outside the thorn tunnel Silentbreeze halted them.

"Remember you are not to say anything of these kits being my kits," she growled low enough so that no one in camp could hear.

Lightningpaw and Specklepaw nodded to show that they heard but they did so reluctantly.

Silentbreeze flicked her ear and disappeared inside the thorn tunnel. Lightningpaw and Specklepaw followed. Immediately they were greeted by a chorus of yowls of relief and shock.

"Lightningpaw what happened to you?" exclaimed Frosteyes frantically licking the dried blood off his injured ear, "You need to see Tornfur right away!"

"Whose kits are those?" asked Milkfur bounding up to them.

"Wow! What happened to your ear?" meowed Stormkit tumbling up to him. "Were you in a battle? Was there lots of blood?"

Soon Lightningpaw, Specklepaw, and Silentbreeze were surrounded by nearly all the clan all pestering them with their own questions.

"Calm down everyone!" yowled Moonstar. "Lightningpaw please go with Tornfur to the medicine den. Sedgeflower, Milkfur, help Silentbreeze take the kits to the nursery."

Lightningpaw's kit was plucked from his jaws by Milkfur who then made her way to the nursery. Lightningpaw was whisked away by Tornfur who quickly lay him down on a nest of moss and started cleaning his wound.

"So what happened?" Tornfur rasped between licks.

"A fox," Lightningpaw mumbled, he just realized how beaten he felt, and the heat of battle was leaving him now he just felt sore all over.

Tornfur grunted in interest but did not ask Lightningpaw any more questions. Battle-weary, sleep crashed over him like a wave of blackness.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Lightningpaw, Lightningpaw."

Lightningpaw forced open his eyes, "Yes?" Lightningpaw blinked the blur out of his sight as Specklepaw's cream and brown face came into view.

"How's the ear?" Specklepaw meowed rasping her rough tongue over the remains of his ear.

Lightningpaw sighed as he felt her warm tongue soothe his wound.

"It's nearly healed," murmured Lightningpaw as he gazed into Specklepaw's crystal blue eyes. He still couldn't believe what he had just realized. For such a long time he had been ignoring a lifelong mate, but now he and Specklepaw were together. Despite his throbbing ear Lightningpaw hadn't felt better in his life.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Moonstar's yowl echoed strong and clear across the clearing.

"Come on Lightningpaw, it's for us," Specklepaw meowed twining her tail with his. Lightningpaw rose from his nest and padded towards the bramble screen. The pair exited the medicine den with pelts brushing as dawn light shone through the clearing reflecting on Moonstar's silver fur up on the Highledge. The clan all gathered around the outcrop of rock looking up expectantly.

"There comes one of the most important times in clan life, the naming of new warriors," Moonstar began. "Lightningpaw, Oakpaw, and Specklepaw please come forward."

Lightningpaw's stomach gave a little flip of excitement. He had been waiting for this moment all of his life. _To be finally fully accepted into the clan!_

"Pepperflight, even without a warrior assessment has Lightningpaw demonstrated the courage and skills necessary to become a warrior?" asked Moonstar.

"Yes, Moonstar, he had shown outstanding loyalty and bravery by defending a clan-mate single-pawed until help arrived," answered Pepperflight glowing with pride.

"Then I call upon StarClan to look upon this apprentice," began Moonstar, "He had trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code so I commend him to be a warrior in return." "Lightningpaw do you vow to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan even at the cost of your life?" she asked.

"I do," Lightningpaw meowed his vow confidently. He could feel all of his ancestors gazing down on him giving him the feeling of the warmth of their gaze. He was finally a warrior.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I hereby give this apprentice his warrior name. Lightningpaw, from here on now you shall be known as Lightningstrike, StarClan honors your loyalty and valor and welcomes you as a full warrior of ThunderClan," she meowed as she placed her nose on Lightningstrike's head. Lightningstrike licked her shoulder in turn and retreated back to stand by his former mentor as the crowd cheered his new name, "Lightningstrike! Lightningstrike!"

Moonstar then turned to Squirreltail, "Squirreltail, did Oakpaw demonstrate the skills necessary to become a warrior during his assessment?"

"Yes, he has shown immense skill in both hunting and fighting," meowed Squirreltail.

"Then I call upon StarClan to look upon this apprentice," she meowed, "He has trained hard to become a warrior so I commend him to be a warrior in return." "Oakpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the clan even at the cost of your life?" she asked.

"I do," Oakpaw meowed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I hereby give this apprentice his warrior name. Oakpaw, from here on now you shall be known as Oakfrost, StarClan honors your ability and talent and welcomes you as a full warrior of ThunderClan," Moonstar announced as she placed her nose on Oakfrost's head. Oakfrost licked her shoulder and padded back to his former mentor as the clan cheered his new name, "Oakfrost, Oakfrost!"

Finally Moonstar turned to Dustclaw who was practically shining with delight. "Dustclaw, even without a warrior assessment has Specklepaw demonstrated the skills necessary to become a warrior?" she asked.

"Yes Moonstar she has also shown stupendous courage in defending her clan-mates and fighting even when the odds are against her," answered Dustclaw beaming at his apprentice.

"Then I call upon StarClan to look upon this apprentice," meowed Moonstar. "She has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code so I commend her to be a warrior in return. Specklepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the clan even at the cost of your life?" she meowed.

"I do," Specklepaw vowed, her voice quavering.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I hereby give this apprentice her warrior name," Moonstar meowed, "Specklepaw, for here on now you shall be known as Speckleheart, StarClan honors your courage and skill and welcomes you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Moonstar placed her nose on Speckleheart's head as Speckleheart licked her shoulder respectfully in return. Then, she retreated back to her former mentor's side as the crowd cheered her new name, "Speckleheart! Speckleheart!"

The clan then called on all the new warriors by their new names, "Lightningstrike! Oakfrost! Speckleheart!"

Lightningstrike touched noses with Pepperflight, "I was proud to be your mentor," meowed Pepperflight, "Thank you for saving Silentbreeze; she is one of my closest friends I couldn't bear to lose her. I'm so sorry about your ear."

"It's okay," mewed Lightningstrike a bit embarrassed. "I still have one to hear with," he meowed jokily flicking his one ear. Pepperflight gave a little _mrrow_ of laughter flicking his good ear with his tail. "Go on you don't need me to tell you what to do now you furball."

The rest of the clan jostled around him each giving him their own words of congratulations. Lightningstrike meowed his thanks as made his way to Speckleheart.

"Do we have to go on any patrols?" Lightningstrike asked.

"No, Stonefang just wants us to rest so that we can stay awake for our vigils tonight," responded Speckleheart.

"Oh," meowed Lightningstrike, "Do we have time then?"

"Time for what?" inquired Speckleheart.

"I don't know," began Lightningstrike, "A walk?"

"Of course," purred Speckleheart.

_The pair made their way across the clearing squeezing next to each other as they entered and exited the thorn tunnel. They emerged into the crisp, fresh leaf-bare air and with tails twined, and pelts brushing, they padded into the forest, letting their paws sink into the snow, producing two sets of paw-prints, side-by-side, trailing into the forest, showing the route they would take in The New Era. _

**Second part is now out! (Warriors Dawn of a New Era Part:II) *Link in profile***_  
_


	16. Author's Note

**Author's Note: I was always amazed by the Warriors series… Its detailed plots… Its dynamic emotion… Its tragic characters… It shone to me unlike any other books I had read. It showed me truly what the imagination was capable of. And then… I wanted to create my own, to have the same invigorating plot, the same emotion.**

**What you just read was it.**

**Thank you for getting this far, this proves to me that my efforts have not been wasted but enjoyed by those who have read it. And thank you, fellow authors who had contributed to this story by giving me their thoughts and opinions.**

**-Dustwhisker **


End file.
